That's what friends are made for
by MoulinRouge3532
Summary: "Friends belong together" is what she had said, and Emily realizes soon enough that Hanna is right. #Hanily #Romance


**Maybe**

**A Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction**

**Set 2 days after 4x17**

* * *

**Title: **Maybe

**Author: **Myself

**Co-Author: **-

**Fandom: **ABC Family's Pretty Little Liars

**Pairings: **Hanily

**Spoilers: ** SE04

**Posting: **Romance/Friendship

**Rating: **MA

**A/N: **All characters of Pretty Little Liars belong to Sara Shepard and ABC Family ©

**Synopsis: **The realization hit her like a rock: Emily Fields was in love with her best friend. However, her chances seem slim judging from Hanna's previous romantic history. Or maybe …

* * *

**Yes, I am actually a loyal Emison shipper, but the background to this Fanfiction is kind of funny.**

**I had a dream the other night and involved Hannily even though I have never ever considered that ship before. However, I've read some fics and now I actually find it kind of appealing.**

**So I thought, why not?**

**I don't know where this might be going. I have another fic to write next to this one, so I am guessing it won't turn out that long, but one never knows. **

**Have fun reading! I am always happy to receive reviews.**

* * *

Some things came without expectation. They happened as naturally as the sun rose every morning. Falling in love fell in that category. It hit you like a rock, swept you off your feet with a force so strong that rational thinking wouldn't suffice to defeat it. It invaded your head like a virus, infested your whole body and once it was there, it wouldn't go away that easily.

Emily Fields had been in this place countless times before. The first time the girl had ever seriously fallen in love was with her former friend Alison DiLaurentis who had played with her feelings like a child playing with their dolls. At some point it had seemed as if the devilish blonde had really cared about Emily in a non-friendship kind of way, but then again it had probably been an act of curiosity when she had kissed the Canadian girl in the library. Or as Alison had formulated it "practicing for the real thing". Back then Emily hoped Alison was simply in denial. As mentioned before, falling in love can be unexpected, maybe even a little frightening. And even though homosexuality was widely acknowledged in today's society, it was still a lot to cope with when you catch yourself being attracted to the same gender.

The girl's behavior towards her was somewhat ambivalent sometimes, like she was fighting her inner feelings, at least that was what Emily had hoped. In the end however she had to come to terms that her affection and love for Alison was poisoning and it destroyed her piece by piece.

It crashed her even more when the police believed they had found the dead body of the young blonde. At that moment Emily could literally see her world crumble in front of her eyes. Her head was bursting with emotions and it had felt as if her heart was shattered into a million pieces.

The second person Emily had fallen for was Maya St. Germain, a bubbly and sweet girl that had moved into the DiLaurentis house and collected the shattered pieces of Emily's heart and with the help of them created a much more confident and stronger person. Maya was on her side when Emily took one of the most important steps of her life and was the first person to show her what it would feel like to be loved as dearly as Emily had loved Alison. But as it seemed, destiny had something else in store for the girl, when it ripped the two apart way too sudden to be even comprehensible. Emily never thought anything could top the hurt she had felt when Alison had died, but Maya's death had undeniably convinced her of the contrary.

A little further down the road, Emily found herself to develop feelings for one of her swimming colleagues to whom she had some sort of rivalry at the beginning. Frankly, being with Paige McCullers had shocked Emily a little herself. The girl literally tried to drown her in the pool. And then here they were, hands entwined, lips locked. They went through various struggles to maintain their relationship but with every argument their connection grew stronger and more intense and at the end of the road, Emily was finally happy again.

Little did she know that the next big impact on her life was just lurking in the shadows of a ghostly town named Ravenswood.

Seeing Alison after everything she had been through was as if every emotion she had felt throughout the past years had accumulated into one big explosion in her head. She had declared her feelings for the blonde as a 'closed chapter' but seeing the girl vitally alive, standing right in front of her, like in an enormously vivid dream, made her head spin with feelings. She wanted to beat and kiss her at the same time and she couldn't decide on which of those two thoughts was more troubling.

Actually there weren't many things that could shock Emily anymore. She had been through so many things, that she became somewhat hardened. However, _this_ was worrying on so many different levels.

The same story had been written before and it didn't finish with a happy ending. _These _kind of stories never do.

Emily was racking her brain on how this could've happened. There has never been the slightest sign of affection. The feeling appeared out of nowhere and lodged itself on her mind like a parasite.

_Emily Fields was in love with her best friend. _

They had been through a lot, maybe even more than her and Alison. Dealing with A had welded them together and they were now closer than they had ever been before. Emily would trust Hanna Marin with her life and everything she possessed. If there was one person besides her mother that had always got her back, it was the sarcastic blonde with the marvelously beautiful cerulean eyes.

It all dates back to the night after Hanna had been treated by "Doctor" A and Emily had to dodge their nemesis at school and was later confronted with the medical condition of her father, which he had kept a secret before.

At the bottom line, both of them went through a lot that night and decided on spending a few moments together to process the latest events.

They had met at Hanna's and made themselves comfortable in front of the TV, next to them a pile of movies to choose from. They had debated about what to watch and eventually Emily could convince Hanna to watch one of her favorite horror movies despite the fact that the previous happenings had already been enough horror for the both of them…

_2 days ago_

_At every shocking scene, Hanna flinched and buried her head in Emily's shoulder which didn't yet rose any weird feelings in the Canadian girl. But then there was this one moment that was etched in her mind from that night on. She noticed how Hanna had turned away from the screen to gaze almost dreamily at her friend. Or maybe she was just absently staring into space? However, out of Emily's peripheral vision it seemed as if the blonde was fixating her with sparkling eyes, like there was something she wanted to tell but didn't dare to. Emily started to feel a little bit uncomfortable and pondered whether she should meet Hanna's eyes or continue to focus on the screen until her friend would eventually stop staring. In the end she decided on the former. And that was when she felt an almost sickening feeling in her stomach. She noticed how her heart beat slightly increased, but she was unsure of what that meant at this point. Hanna's mouth was slightly ajar and it seemed as if she was about to raise her voice, but then she closed her lips again and looked away. Emily blinked. What did just happen? The momentary rush of emotion was too sudden to classify it yet. _

_That same night when Emily lay down next to her companion, she dreamed of them, sitting on a lush lawn, not talking, just looking at each other in fascination. It felt both calming and a little frightening how they sat there in utter silence and mustered each other's features. At one point Hanna smiled and leaned in to meet her friend's lips, gentle and warm, and Emily reciprocated the kiss, not a single worry at the back of her mind at that rare moment of affection. It should've felt weird to share such an intimate gesture between best friends, but to her surprise it didn't. To be quite honest, it felt nothing else, but right. _

Surely a dream wouldn't determine who you fall for, but it felt like those feelings had always been there, hidden beneath a thick layer of fear that being in love with Hanna would be as hurtful as being in love with Alison, since both of these fantasies were equally unattainable in real life.

So naturally Emily had tried to suppress her emotions, to no avail. Every little sign of affection coming from Hanna since then had made Emily's heart jump in joy. But then again, the depressing part was that reality was not as adjustable as dreams were. Fact was, Hanna was straight and currently suffering from the loss of her first real love Caleb Rivers, compensating the whole he had left with her newly found friend Travis.

Travis was indeed a nice guy, somewhat handsome and he had helped Hanna to get her mother out of jail, so Emily wouldn't despise him out of sheer jealousy. Nevertheless, whenever Hanna even mentioned his name or anything related to him, Emily felt anger building up inside of her. Those were the moments where she simply wanted to grab the blonde and scream at her for not noticing how she was secretly hurting.

There were numerous reasons why Emily would never dare to reveal her true feelings to Hanna or to anyone else for that matter. 'The Alison-effect' as she would sometimes refer to it, being atop of that list. Her longing for Alison was desperate, poisoning and self-destructive and even though Hanna wouldn't play her like the other blonde did, falling in love with your best friend would never have a positive outcome.

Beyond that Hanna had never actually hinted that there might have been more to their friendship over the last few years, except that one moment shortly before Emily's dream. But then again, she was still not sure on how to interpret the girl's behavior in that situation.

And even if there was a slight chance that her feelings were mutual, she wouldn't risk their friendship for a fleeting romance.

And if that wasn't already enough, there was still Paige to consider. It wasn't as if Emily didn't love her, it was just that her love for Paige differed a lot from her love to Hanna, her newly discovered love, that is. She didn't want to give the girl false hopes, but then again she also didn't want to give up the possibility that the two of them would have a future together.

Maybe she just misinterpreted her feelings. After all the last few days have been pretty rough and she needed a soft shoulder to cry one. And since she and Paige had hardly talked to each other the last few days, her best friend would be the immediate go-to.

It was kind of … weird. The mere thought of them sharing more than a warmly amicable hug was more than appealing on one hand, it also seemed somewhat strange on the other hand.

The girl sighed and laid down the leathern bound book, in which she would occasionally write down some of her impressions and feelings.

_If things could only be as simple as they were in that one dream…_

* * *

**So, I know this was a rather short first chapter, but I just wanted to give you guys a taste of how I would write a Hanily fic. There will of course be some Hanna/Emily interaction in the next chapter. I appreciate every single opinion of yours and if you like this story, I will most definitely continue. I am always open to wishes, critiques, questions, etc.**

**Oh and please don't mind any grammar/spelling/stylistic /etc. mistakes, because English is not my native language. **

**-C **


End file.
